<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye, my brother by Mell_Jee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628755">Goodbye, my brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Jee/pseuds/Mell_Jee'>Mell_Jee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Jee/pseuds/Mell_Jee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, когда Йотуны умирают, они превращаются в снег, отправляясь в вечное путешествие над мрачными безмолвными вершинами Нидфьёлль.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye, my brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>«Ты помнишь этот день? –</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>На земле под холодным дождём </strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Остались мы вдвоем»</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Говорят, когда Йотуны умирают, они превращаются в снег, отправляясь в вечное путешествие над мрачными безмолвными вершинами Нидфьёлль.</p><p>Тор узнал об этом ещё в глубоком детстве, когда, кутаясь в одеяло и сонно перебирая кончики угольно-чёрных волос Локи, слушал в его пересказе древние легенды и мифы, вычитанные в запрятанных в самый дальний угол и поросших паутиной книгах. Лафейсон с нескрываемым восторгом и азартом делился с братом невероятными историями о гигантских ледяных драконах, огненных демонах и прочих причудливых и диковинных для детей существах, на что Тор лишь качал головой и улыбался, прижимаясь к брату покрепче – в подобные россказни старший не верил, а историям о монстрах предпочитал сказания о великих воинах и сражениях.</p><p>О давно забытых преданиях Тор вспоминает лишь сейчас, держа на руках с трудом дышащего Локи. Его тонкие пальцы крепко сжимают края потрепавшегося в бою красного плаща, и Лафейсон, чуть кривя побледневшие уста в жалком подобии усмешки, шепчет:</p><p>– Говорят, когда Йотуны умирают...</p><p>Фраза даже не успевает слететь с губ – Локи тут же заходится в тяжёлом, болезненном кашле, а Тор буквально видит, как с каждым новым выдохом жизнь всё стремительнее покидает тело брата.</p><p>– Хватит, Локи... – Одинсон морщится, рефлекторно прижимая Локи ближе к себе, словно стремясь укрыть того от смерти. – Ты не погибнешь. Только не сегодня и только не так.</p><p>– Надо же. Я ещё не умер, а ты уже присваиваешь титул Бога обмана себе? – Локи хрипло смеётся, крепче сжимая ткань, а затем переводит взгляд на небо, рассматривая напоминающие чернильные разводы облака. – Тор, снег пошёл...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>«Из последних сил </strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Заставлял я биться сердце твоё, </strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Моя жизнь сгорала вместе с тобой»</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Никогда прежде Одинсон не был так сконцентрирован на чём-либо, как сейчас на медленно поднимающейся и опускающейся груди младшего брата. Силы явно покидали Локи – его хватка ослабла, а веки то и дело легонько подрагивали, так и норовя закрыться. От мысли о том, что каждый новый вздох Локи может стать последним, Тора бросало в дрожь – представить свою жизнь без брата он уже не мог.</p><p>– Эй, Локи, оставайся со мной... Не засыпай, слышишь? – крепкая ладонь Тора аккуратно ложится на бледную щёку Лафейсона, от чего тот кратко вздрагивает и фокусирует взгляд на лице Одинсона.</p><p>– Прости, прости за всё... – сбивчиво шепчет Локи, выдерживая пугающе длинные паузы между словами – дышать становилось всё тяжелее. Тор лишь качает головой, мягко оглаживая холодную щёку.</p><p>– Всё это неважно, Локи, неважно. Ты только дыши, слышишь? И будь со мной.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>«Что приготовил мне наш мир? </strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Быть может он спасет тебя </strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>На моих глазах»</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>...– И какой прок от твоей магии, если нельзя воскресить погибших? – слишком не по-детски крепкие руки мёртвой хваткой сжимали плечи Локи, а заплаканные голубые глаза, в коих плескались отчаяние и жажда справедливости, смотрели в спокойные зелёные. В этом бою полегло много славных воинов, многие из которых были друзьями семьи, а потому горе затронуло всю чету Одинсонов, вплоть до самых маленьких её членов. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Некоторым просто суждено умереть, Тор. И этого никак не исправить... – чуть слышно произнёс Локи, покачав головой и утешающе обнимая брата...</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>О сказанных когда-то словах Тор вспоминает именно сейчас. В момент, когда почти безжизненное тело брата обмякло в его руках. А ведь и правда – какой смысл от всех этих дешёвых иллюзий; заклинаний; неподъёмных гримуаров весом с чёртов Мьёльнир, если не больше; во всех этих магических артефактах, если ни один из них не способен избавить от смерти.</p><p>– Локи... Локи, нет, не закрывай глаза, – Одинсон похлопывает брата по щеке, а после вновь аккуратно поглаживает её дрожащими не то от лютого мороза, не то страха и беспокойства пальцами.</p><p>Лафейсон с трудом приоткрывает глаза, однако почти сразу вновь их закрывает, тяжело выдыхая и морщась от резкой боли в груди. Скорое приближение смерти вовсе не пугало его. Пожалуй, больше небытия он боялся лишь одного – оставить Тора наедине с его горечью.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>«Дыши со мной ещё один день,</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Я буду считать часы,</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Прижми ладонь к груди моей»</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Тор никогда не воспринимал возможность смерти брата всерьёз. Игра на чувствах, фокусы, трюки – всё это было неизменной частью характера Локи ещё с самого детства, но каждый раз, снова и снова, несмотря ни на что, он возвращался, привычно хлопая Одинсона по плечу, ухмыляясь и бросая ехидное: «Неужто скорбел по мне, братец?». На что Тор лишь широко улыбался, моментально забывая обо всех проделках младшего, просто радуясь тому, что он жив, здоров и, что самое главное, рядом.</p><p>Но не сейчас. Сейчас глаза Локи уже пугающе долго прикрыты, длинные тёмные ресницы запорошило мелкими пушистыми снежинками, а грудь его застыла в мёртвом ледяном спокойствии.</p><p>– Локи... Локи! Нет... – Тор крепко обхватывает брата за плечи, напрочь забывая об осторожности, прижимает его к себе, сжимая чуть ли не до хруста костей, утыкается носом во влажные от снега волосы Локи. – Брат...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>«Я считаю пульс,</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Но удары утопают в слезах,</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Горящих в наших сердцах»</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Отец всегда учил – мужчины не плачут. Короли – тем более. И Тор большую часть своей жизни без особых усилий следовал этим нехитрым заповедям. Но сейчас, когда у него на руках погиб последний близкий, пусть и не по крови, но по духу, человек, сдержать слёзы было просто невозможно.</p><p>Одинсон крепко сжимал плечи Локи, тряс его, просил признаться, что всё это – очередная неудачная шутка, молил вернуться, обещал не злиться и не ругаться за произошедшее. Но мольбы эти были тщетны – Локи не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Кожа его преобрела грязный сероватый оттенок, а Тор отметил, что, всё же, легенды лгут – после смерти Йотуны не обращаются в снег.</p><p>– Локи... Прости... – Одинсон аккуратно обхватил запястье Локи пальцами, поднося его ладонь к своим губам, касаясь ими холодной кожи, морщась. Ледяной. Мёртвый.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>«Прикоснись ко мне,</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Дай понять, что мы живы ещё,</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Только мы – никого больше нет»</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>В этот самый момент Тору кажется, что он умер вместе с братом. В мыслях тут же начали всплывать воспоминания из детства: милые совместные ночи со сказками, тёплыми одеялами и разноцветными радужными всполохами на потолке, трепетно созданными стараниями Локи; безуспешные попытки Лафейсона поднять Мьёльнир и его недовольное, но смешное в этот момент лицо; бег наперегонки по длинным дворцовым коридорам; аккуратно свернувшаяся на груди Тора маленькая змейка, так приятно щекочущая кожу и чуть касающаяся носом его шеи...</p><p>Тор просто не может сдержать слёз. В отчаянии он сжимает тело брата в объятиях, перебирает подол его плаща, что-то шепчет в макушку, от чего тёмные влажные волосы липнут к губам, просит прощения.</p><p>Но теперь уже слишком поздно. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚜ Песенка: Amatory – «Дыши со мной»;</p><p>⚜ Ожидание нового фильма и моя собственная хандра вылились в это (а ведь планировала писать милые вещи...);</p><p>⚜ АУшка. Не претендую на каноничность и реалистичность ситуации;</p><p>⚜ Нидфьёлль – согласно мифологии одна из трех главных горных цепей Йотунхейма.<br/>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<br/>|| Личная группа: https://vk.com/mell_jee ||<br/>|| Твиттер: https://twitter.com/Melljee1 ||<br/>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<br/>Если вдруг вам понравилась работа, и вы хотите порадовать автора рубликом, задонатить можно здесь: https://www.donationalerts.com/r/mell_jee </p><p>Или на карточку: <br/>2202 2024 7758 6709</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>